The impossible
by ifonly121
Summary: The story of how the Black Widow and Clint cope with the unexpected with the appearances and help of the other Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Dust from the brick rubble of the fallen buildings around her rose slightly as she limped across the street too grab her gun. She slowly bent down to grab her gun whilst she held her wounded , bleeding leg. Behind her, she could here the sound and vibrations of the Quinjet landing to pick up the rest of the team and her to take back to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D bases.

She stepped on the jet and made her way to one of the corners on the jet and slid down on to the floor. She looked up to find Agent Hill was about to fly the jet. The distraction of her team mates caught her eye, Bruce was assisting Steve as he had a large bruise on the side of his body where he was brutally hit. Tony was flying alongside the jet and Thor went back to Asgard. Clint looked at her. They both were looking at each other. The pain from the Blackwidow's leg was intense that caused her to look away from him.

"Nat you alright?" Clint said with worry.

"Yes im okay, my leg hurts but i can still walk a bit, I will be fine". Replied Natasha. There was silence through out the journey.

As soon as the jet landed Natasha was the first to get up and walk off the jet into fresh air. She inhaled the thick air, but something was not right she could feel her eyes closing and she was failing to the ground. Clint ran to her aid.

* * *

Natasha woke up to the sound of the hospital equipment making a beep sound. She looked to the window to see it was early morning. On the other side was Clint awake in the chair beside her.

"Hey your awake" Said Clint with a little smile.

"What happened? The last thing i remember is getting of the jet". Quietly Nat said.

"Tasha you fainted, I don't know why, but ill go get the doctor and tell her you are awake". Clint left the room to get the doctor. Clint and Natasha were good partners but were always secretive but still remained good friends which meant they could be able to exchange a few words and that would be enough. She was glad he was here.

The doors of her room opened which then lead in by her Doctor.

"Hi I'm Doctor Larna,i told your partner to wait outside while we have a private chat, I took care of your injury, no major damage, it will heal nicely.

"Thanks Doctor,but why did i faint?" said Natasha.

"We took some blood of yours to test and see if there is something wrong with you and something did appear" replied the Doctor.

"What is it?" nervously said by Natasha.

"It seems as if you are 4 weeks pregnant"

Natasha didn't reply, she was too in shock to process this information. "Excuse me Agent Romanoff" the Doctor said trying to get Natasha attention.

"Its impossible, I can't be..., the red room" choked Natasha.

"I'm well aware of your medical files and somehow you are pregnant, there must have been a small chance that you could ever have a child and it has finally happened" replied the Doctor. "You can be dismissed from the hospital immediately as you are fine to go" Doctor Larna left causing Clint to come into the room.

"So what did she have to say to you?" Clint spoke with a concerned voice.

Natasha got out of bed whilst saying " You know the usual, injuries are going to heal nicely and get lots of rest.

Natasha didn't dare to say that she was pregnant, she could barely handle the information herself without anyone else knowing. She decided to keep it a secret for a while until she can fully process the information herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had invited all of the team to live in the stark tower where Pepper and himself live. Each floor assisted to each team mates requirements and needs. Tony invited all of the team for dinner on the team floor were everyone would hang out together. Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were in the elevator going up to the team floor.

Steve uttered to everyone " I wonder why Stark has invited us round for dinner"

Bruce replied with "God knows he probably has invented some new technology or has found a new look to boost his ego"

Everyone laughed. Everyone stepped out onto the level and was greeted by Pepper and Tony.

"Come on in, dinner is ready on the table, sit down and help yourself guys" Happily said Pepper.

Everyone was laughing and giggling at the table, and having a good time. Bruce hesitantly said " So Tony what brings of this fine occasion to invite us all for a dinner?"

Tony and Pepper exchange smiles to each other. Tony says " Well as you all know that i am fond of my lovely girlfriend Pepper, I have decided and got down on one knee and proposed to her"

Immediately after Tony's comment Pepper replied with excitement " And of course I said YES!"

Steve congratulates Tony and Pepper with a massive hug. Whilst Bruce says happily "Finally I've been waiting for this moment to happen, for when Tony Stark finally proposes to the wonderful Pepper.".

Natasha gets up from the dinner table and runs to Pepper saying "Congratulations im so happy for you, not Tony (Gives Tony a smile), but you" . Clint stated positively " Congrats guys, so when is the wedding then?"

Pepper replies with "Well hopefully sometime this year in the summer maybe"

After hours of talking and a good night , everyone returns to their floors hoping to get a good nights sleep before they all go off to a mission tomorrow in Rome. They all say Goodnight to each other and go to bed.

* * *

Natasha had barley slept the whole night, she couldn't stop thinking about what the Doctor told her. Pregnant! I can't be a mother at all, I do not have any skills to be a mother i only have skills to fight and kill people. This baby would be so lucky if it didn't have me in it's life. With the frustration with all the thoughts in her mind she got up and went to get showered, which she had to do anyway and prepare for the mission today. After having her shower, she put on her black tight outfit which still fit her currently. She lifts the bottom of her top up and looks at the long mirror and places her hand on her flat stomach. She all of a sudden jumps and drops her top due to a knock on the door and Clint's voice saying " Are you all ready to go Nat". She opens the door to him standing in the door way all ready to get on the jet. She walks past him saying "Lets get this over and done with". Clint lets out a smile while watching her almost strut away from him.

* * *

"Nat and Captain, I've got you covered, go inside the building, I will follow in after you two" Clint says

"Copy that" let out from the Captain. Both Natasha and the Captain burst through the main doors killing about 10 guards in sight. Steve checked every guard to check they were dead. Clint dropped down from the roof. Natasha was about to move when she felt light-headed and sick. She stopped and leaned her left hand on the nearest wall, whilst holding her stomach with the other. Clint immediately went to her aid, " Tasha what's wrong?", he touched her shoulder.

She sprung back into life declaring " I'm fine alright just leave it" , she walked off to find the Captain. Clint had some feeling something was not right, and that she was not telling him something".

The Black Widow caught up with the Captain who had found a room with a computer, which is exactly what they were looking for. "Nat, quickly retrieve the files so we can quickly go home". "Sure thing Cap" said the Black Widow.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as both Black Widow and the Captain leave the building they find Iron Man, Clint and Bruce arguing with each other. Captain and Natasha run up to them and stops them from arguing by saying angrily " What the hell is going on here?" Steve shouts . No one speaks. "Guys tell me!".

Bruce finally replies to his question. "Tony is being a jerk...because I didn't want to release the other guy out".

"Seriously Tony that is what you are fighting about?" Steve says.

Clint joins in by saying " You know why he can't do it, he causes too much damage, he is simply here to help with medical only".

Tony sighs "Fine Hawky...wait a second usually Agent Romanoff would of hit someone by now but she has not said a thing "

Everyone turns to look at Natasha. Bruce is the first one to speak " You do look really pale, are you sure you are okay?". As soon as Bruce spoke she replied instantly with "No, I'm going to be" and is interrupted by her being sick in front of her. Clint quickly grabs her hair whilst she throws up everything she has left inside her.

Tony says in a jokey way " Well at least your not pregnant because of the red room.. its impossible" All the team members knew about the red room making her infertile. Clint instantly shouts "TONY shut up".

Natasha thought to herself maybe it is the right time to tell them the truth but they are going to be so pissed when they find out that i knew but still went on this mission whilst pregnant.

Natasha wipes her mouth and comments back to Stark's earlier comment by saying " That is the thing... the impossible has happened"

"Wait what do you mean?" Steve says with a confused look on his face.

"Guys...I'm Pregnant" Natasha announces and immediately looks at Clint's reaction.

Its dead silent, all you can here is the wind around us, it was pure silent until Bruce finally spoke "Well that was very unexpected, how long have you known for?"

Natasha mumbles "I've known for a few weeks now" Bare in mind she is only about 7 weeks.

Clint having ears like a hawk shouts out " A FEW WEEKS, YOU KNEW BUT STILL CAME ON THIS MISSION" Natasha could still see the hurt in his eyes and she could only bare to come out with "Clint..".

"Hold up a second, we are forgetting one detail exactly, and who is the father might I ask?" Steve asks.

"Clint is" murmured Natasha. Tony instantly came back with "I knew it!, there was definitely something going on with you both, you slept together!". There was so much anger in Clint's eyes, he looked like he could punch Tony in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me Nat?" Clint said.

Natasha instantly replied with " I knew you would have stopped me from going on this mission."

Steve spoke by saying " Natasha you should have told us, you could have gotten yourself injured but anyway congratulations."

"I think we should head back home guys, im sure Pepper is wondering where everyone is right now" Bruce stated.

Steve replied to that with "Good idea Banner"

The team walked back to the jet and sat in silence all the way back to the tower, there was a lot of tension between the team. As soon as everyone arrived home, each member went their separate levels to rest and to avoid the awkward tension.

* * *

It was about 3am when Natasha woke up as she could not sleep any more she had too many thoughts in her head at the moment with the baby,Clint and the rest of the team. She put her short silky robe on and decided to go the roof where she could think and it was her favourite place to be watching New York city at night. She usually is not the one to be emotional but due to her hormones from the pregnancy she let out a few tears roll down her face. Clint came out on to the roof top, he walked up to her , she instantly turned around " Clint.." she mumbled. He saw that she had been crying, he knew something was wrong because the famous Black Widow never shows emotion.

"Tasha, you alright? You never cry,".

She replies with "I know.. it is these god damn hormones." she lets out a tiny laugh. This causes Clint to smile.

Natasha spits out "Clint im really sorry, I didn't tell you, I could barely cope with the thought myself."

Clint walks right up to her face and out his hand on her cheek "It's okay Nat, I have calmed down, just don't keep any secrets from me please".

"I promise Clint...So what are we going to do then?"

"You know I will support you no matter what, we are partners Nat"

"I can't be a mother, it is not in me to be one!"

"You can Nat, I know you can be a good one, you have to trust me."

" I can't have an abortion, for some reason i can't do it, maybe knowing that it is half of you Clint makes me want the baby so much."

"So your saying you want to keep the baby Tasha"

"Yes i want to keep the baby if that is okay with you?"

Clint smiles "Of course it is Nat, we are going to be parents" . Clint leans towards her and kisses her softly on the lips. "You better be going back to bed Tasha".

He walks her right to her bedroom door and says "Goodnight" and is about to turn away when Nat grabs his arm whilst saying "Stay with me".

He nods and enters the room and gets into bed next to nat he pulls her close whilst resting his hand gently on he stomach and eventually both drift off too sleep in each others comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is gathered on the team floor, Steve is reading the newspaper, Bruce and Tony are bickering over lab results, whilst Clint is watching Tv with Thor. Natasha was making some toast which she craved at the moment. Pepper arrived on the floor saying morning to the team. She headed towards Natasha's direction.

"You are coming with me and Agent Hill to go find dresses for each other for my egagment party" Declared Pepper

Natasha signed "Ughh.. do i have to wear a dress?"

"Yes you have to Natasha, now go get your bag because we are leaving soon."

"Have fun shopping." laughed Tony"

Natasha and Pepper leave to go shopping. Tony walks over near Steve. "So Cap, you know Agent Hill will be attending my engagement party."

"Oh, I didn't know that, that will be nice" said with a slight smile.

"Are you finally going to you know make a move on her or what do they call it ask her out on a date?, because there clearly is some chemistry between you two." Tony asked with a cheeky grin.

"There is nothing going on between us, it is strictly professional!" Steve answered

"Nothing ever remains professional with two.. Lovers." Laughs Tony

"Yes it can, because there is nothing going on!" replies Steve.

Tony laughed "Of course, we thought nothing was going on between Clint and Natasha, well actually I suspected it but somehow they didn't remain profesional"

"TONY will you shut up about Nat and me and leave Steve alone" Clint shouted.

Tony replied "Fine... sorry"

"Thank you Tony" quietly said Steve.

* * *

Hour after hours of dress shopping, Natasha was absolutely exhausted, she just wanted to go home and sleep. She couldn't find the perfect dress to wear for the engagement party. Pepper had already found a lovely pink dress that fitted her perfectly, where as Maria found a gorgeous blue dress that went well with her hair colour, they were going to look stunning.

"I need to rest now my feet ache so much!" Natasha said with exhaustion. She sat on the nearest chair. She was about to give up all hope on choosing a dress when she noticed a black dress in the corner, it stood out too her. She got up and went to go try it on. Natasha was in the changing room , she just taken off her ordinary clothes and put on this luxury black dress it just fitted her perfectly. The back open, and the material of the dress just flows down from the chest area which you can clearly see a round bump from her belly. She was finally showing now. It was the perfect dress.

* * *

It was the night of the engagement party at the top of the tower. The decorations were nicely placed with the help of the team. The guys were already ready and waiting for the girls to meet them on the floor of the party. The girls were all wearing the lovely dresses they picked out when they went shopping the other day. Jarvis interrupted the guys talking by saying "Mr Stark, Pepper , Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill are just in the elevator they shortly will be here" "Thank you Jarvis" Replied Tony.

The sound of the elevator opened, all of the guys instantly turned around and were shocked by how beautiful the girls looked. The boys greeted the girls with such big smiles.

"You look so beautiful Nat" said Clint.

Natasha smiled "Thank you, you look quiet good yourself" , she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Steve and Maria instantly made it over to each other. "Agent Hill, you look...ermm, amazing" with a smile.

"Call me Maria and Thank You Steve" she looked to the floor with a smile and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

All the guests had arrived and the party was going so well, everyone was having a good time. Maria, Pepper, Natasha and Jane, who arrived shortly after the rest of the guests, were all standing by the bar. Where as, Thor, Steve, Clint and Tony were sitting down, watching the girls giggle and have a laugh.

Tony pops out with " How did we get so lucky with women?"

Everyone agreed and sat in silence while they watched the girls. Clint couldn't keep his eyes of Natasha she was absolutely stunning, she looked so lovely in that dress. A smile rose over Clint's face as he watched Natasha place her hand over her belly and rub it. He was watching his family.

There was plenty of speeches and laughter at the party, guests have just left and it was about time that everyone went to bed. Everyone returned to their levels. Clint had been staying at Natasha room for the past nights because it was easier for him to keep an eye on her. Natasha took her dress off, she went in front of the mirror and placed her hands on her small round stomach and let out a little smile. She returned to the bed where Clint was waiting for her, she got in the covers and leaned her head on his shoulder and eventually they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning after the engagement party, everyone was sleeping in their rooms. Maria woke up withe sun blazing into the room where she was sleeping. She sat up slowly, as her hangover was killer her from last night. Until she heard someone breathing next to her, she panic for a second, she thought to herself who could this be next to her, let alone who's room this is. With her left hand she quietly grabbed her gun from beside, which she always has her gun near by. She slowly removed the covers over the figures face. Maria dropped the gun and screech sound and covered her mouth. From the noise she made. he opened his eyes to find out what the noise was and he sat up quickly speechless.

Maria finally came out and said "Steve what happened?".

Steve was thinking but he could not recall anything beyond the speeches last night, " I can't remember anything Maria". There was a awkward silence whilst they both got dressed at the opposites of the room. Maria was just about to walk outside the door when Steve grabbed her arm gently and said "Maria.. wait.."

"Yes Steve" replied Maria.

"Ermm.. erm..i" is all that Steve could come out with.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone this happened, we will keep it a secret, it was wrong what ever happened last night." Maria instantly left walking out the door , leaving Steve failing on to his bed slightly hurt.

Once Steve got washed and dressed he adventured to the team floor where Natasha, Jane and Thor were making breakfast, whilst the rest of the team mates cleared the floor from last night. Bruce imediantely says " Morning Steve, how was you night?"

Steve replies with " Yes i had a good time last night thank you."

Intantly Pepper replies under her breath with a cheeky grin " I bet you did". She gives Jane and Natasha a cheeky smile. What the boys don't know is that after Maria left Steve's room she went to the girls to tell them everything what happened that morning.

For the rest of the day Pepper, Natasha and Jane constantly kept giving each other cheeky grins and smiles. Clint picked up on the girls laughing constantly.

Clint walks up to Tony and secretly say " Do you know what is going on with the girls they are acting really weird this morning?"

"Really? I didn't really notice to be honest, but do tell me if you find out." Tony replied.

Clint went into his bedroom, which he found Natasha reading a baby book on his bed with her legs crossed and looking confused.

"Nat, what you doing?" with a smirky grin.

Natasha " Reading a baby book and i honestly do not understand any of it." She gets fustrated and throws the book playfully at him and flops face first onto the pillow.

Clint rubs her back and comforts her saying " Don't worry it will be fine, you will be amazing, trust me!" He lies down and she rests her head on his chest.

"So Nat can i ask why you and the girls were laughing this morning a lot?" Clint says.

Natasha lifts her head up from his chest to look at him, she has a smile on her face and says "I probably shouldn't tell you..."

Clint replies with " You have to tell me, we are partners and we are going to have a baby so tell me.!"

"Cap and Maria woke up in the same bed this morning!" blurts out Natasha.

Clint was shocked for a second but then starts to laugh "Seriously?"

"Yes Maria came and told us earlier in the morning" Natasha said. They both returned back to laying on the bed talking and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, Clint, Bruce and Steve were back to work, doing missions, they were currently on a mission. Whilst Pepper and Natasha stayed at the tower, as Natasha bump is now definitely showing more and more, this means she is not allowed to go on missions with the guys which she was really angry about. Natasha was really bored whilst staying at the tower whilst Clint was away. She liked it when Pepper was with her but Pepper had to work whilst planning a wedding. All Natasha would do is workout, eat then watch TV whilst everyone was working. But luckily Pepper didn't need to work so she stayed with Natasha.

Natasha with frustration got up from the sofa and pleaded to Pepper "It is killing me staying indoors all day whilst the boys go out and have fun and do missions!"

Pepper replied " I know it must be frustrating, but you know you can't go with them it is too dangerous plus the boys won't let you go anyway"

Natasha sighs "I know" as she looks down at her swollen belly.

Pepper happily said "Well I do have to start shopping for some dresses for my wedding if you want to come it would get you out of the house and you can help me choose them.

Natasha replies "I suppose so... I just need to get outside of this tower! let me just grab my coat from the table."

Natasha walks up to the table and grabs her coat and turns to Pepper as she is about to walk she collapses to the floor and her eyes close.

Pepper screamed out "NATASHA" she runs to her and kneels beside her. "Quick Jarvis get medical help now"

Pepper stayed with Natasha which she was sent to a SHIELD hospital. Whilst they did tests on Natasha she called Agent Hill to get in contact with Clint as soon as possible.

Cl

* * *

int was the last one to walk on to the Quinjet and sit down. They were just 10 minutes away from landing back home when Clint's ear piece started speaking it was Agent Hill saying "Clint you need to get to the SHIELD hospital, Natasha is in hospital, something happened." He immediately shot up and went to Steve who was flying the jet "I need to get to SHIELD hospital now!"

Captain replied with "Why what is wrong?"

Clint replied with "It is Natasha" he then went back to his seat and rested his head in his hands till they got to the hospital. Clint quickly came running down the hallway to find Pepper outside her room. Clint says "What happened?"

"We were about to go shopping and she went to get her coat and she fell to the ground and fainted" Pepper said whilst hugging Tony.

Clint opened the door to door to Natasha room and goes to her side and grabs her hand and gently tries to wake her "Nat... Nat..."

Natasha opens her eyes "Clint... you are hear"

"What is wrong? What happened?" Clint says.

She sits up and says to him "I am fine honestly, I just didn't feel like eating that much today I felt a bit sick but I only fainted coz I needed some food"

Clint sighed with relief "You had me so worried, but I'm glad you are fine and I am back now to look after you."


End file.
